You Can Make Me Or Break Me
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: While rehearsing for the 2012 Glee World Tour stop at Madison Square Garden, there's this one song Neil can't get right because of this one note he has to belt out but can't really get.


**Just in case you get confused as to why these people are in this one shot:**

**Neil Haskell plays my OC: Dylan Armstrong.**

**Jonathan B Wright plays ZeroBen's OC: Mitchell Mason**

**And Aaron Tveit plays Soulless Warlock's OC: Jack Harmon.**

**0000000000**

"Alright, guys. That was awesome. Take 5." Zach Woodlee called out to the cast as they finished 'Marry You'. They then applauded each other before separating to take a drink.

"Neil. After you've had a drink, I need to speak to you." Ryan Murphy called out.

"Alright." Neil Haskell replied whilst reaching into his bag and taking out a bottle of water out. The blonde then looked to see Aaron Tveit walk over.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Aaron asked.

"I think its 'Flying Without Wings'. It's that damned note I can't get." Neil replied, mentally cursing himself.

**0000000000**

'Flying Without Wings', originally by Westlife, was a huge number for Dylan in Season 3. After he couldn't hold his feelings in for much longer towards Brittany, he asked Mr. Schuester if he could perform a song and then he just performed it acapella. And that was the official start of 'Dylittany'. It was a fan favourite too so Neil knew he had to perform it. There was just this one high note which he had to belt out. He could do it when filming, but that was because he was singing to Heather.

After Taylor broke up with Heather, she went straight to Neil and he would always be there for her. Neil knew that Dylan's feelings towards Brittany had duplicated and transferred to Neil's feelings towards Heather. And one night, he had the courage to tell her how he felt and Heather couldn't help but decline as she was still healing her heart after her break-up with Taylor. And Neil couldn't help but feel heartbroken himself. He was, and still is, certain that his relationship with Heather was now in tatters. He hasn't really talked to her since that night, so that means about 2 months, even though they had somehow managed to get through dance rehearsals together. And the only people that really know about what happened to the two blondes were Aaron, Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Jonathan B Wright and Naya Rivera. Naya was going to be on Heather's side but that wasn't a surprise. Although she did feel some sympathy for Neil. But Aaron, Dianna, Chris and Jonathan did feel for Neil.

And he was acting like an empty version of himself lately and he was concentrating solely on the tour which wasn't really like Neil. He always liked goofing around and just being…well, Neil. But now he was only concentrating on the tour and not just having fun. And admittedly, that worried some of the cast.

**0000000000**

"You'll get it. You just need to relax." Aaron said.

"I know I'm going to slip up." Neil carried on.

"Damn it, Neil. Stop misjudging yourself." Aaron bit back.

"How can I be misjudging myself if it's true, Aaron?" Neil asked.

"Because I know you. And if I know you better than you know yourself you will hit that note. You just need to get some confidence in yourself and you will do it." Aaron said and Neil sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna practise with Lea. Go talk to Ryan and tell him you are ready. Because you're going to get that note." Aaron said, patting Neil's shoulder before heading over to Lea. Neil just sighed before taking another swig of water before walking towards Ryan and Zach.

"You wanted to see me?" Neil asked as the two men turned to him.

"Ah, Neil. Yes…it's about 'Flying Without Wings'." Ryan said.

"Is it about that one note?" Neil asked and Ryan sighed before nodding.

"Yes. It's just that we're worried." Ryan said and Neil nodded.

"I know I can do it. It's just…" Neil said before looking behind him and seeing Heather laughing with Kevin, Naya and Chord. Ryan saw this and smiled.

"I see. I was wondering how you got it when filming but you've been having trouble now." Ryan said and Neil laughed before turning back to the godfather of Glee.

"I guess it's just I can't pour out the emotion unless she's there. It's just that we're on a…rocky patch." Neil said and Ryan nodded in understanding before turning to Zach.

"Do you think we can someway get Heather to be next to Neil for 'Flying Without Wings'?" Ryan asked and Zach smiled.

"I have ideas." Zach said before looking at his watch before looking to the cast.

"Alright, guys. 2 minutes and then we're going into 'Flying Without Wings'. I wanna talk to Cory and Chord now." Zach called out and everyone looked confused before shrugging and beginning to talk about what the changes could be as Kevin and Chord made his way over to Zach. Neil just smiled to the two directors before heading back to his bag, taking another swig of water and putting the bottle back inside the rucksack. He then saw Aaron and Lea walk over and Neil smiled to them.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked. Neil nodded.

"Good." Neil said and the two balladeers smiled.

"Heather's been talking about you…she misses you." Lea says and Neil's facial expression falls before he looks back to Heather, who is smiling at Mark before looking and locking eyes with Neil. The gaze was held before Heather turned back, with Neil doing the same.

"I miss her too." Neil admitted and Lea's goofy grin grew, along with Aaron's. Neil laughed at their smiles before they heard Zach clap his hands.

"Alright, guys. Places for 'Flying Without Wings'." The choreographer called out and Neil was handed a microphone before he stood at centre stage.

"Whenever you're ready, Neil." Zach then said and Neil nodded before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing.

For the first two verses and choruses, he was by himself but as he went into the alternative verse, the rest of the cast would join him and would sway in the background whilst slowly walking to the front. Originally, Heather was supposed to be in between Chord and Cory, who was stood beside Neil originally but the tall boy had discreetly moved so Heather was now beside Neil. When it got to the part, Neil looked to Heather and belted the apparently unreachable note out with all that he had. Heather was oblivious that Neil was actually looking at her as she was looking out at the imaginary audience. Aaron, Dianna, Jonathan and Chris couldn't help but burst into wild applause as he belted the note with all the power he had. Even Heather looked on in pleasant shock. He managed to finish the song and received loud applause from everyone. Neil raised both of his fists in triumph before hugging Dianna. He then received warm embraces from Lea, Aaron, Jonathan and Chris before receiving a pat on the back from Zach.

"That was amazing, Neil." The choreographer said and Neil smiled.

"Told you I could get it." The blonde dancer replied and Zach smiled.

"Alright, we'll go through it one more time and then you can get some rest. We've got one of the biggest shows of your lives tomorrow and we can do this." Ryan said and everyone applauded before going through it again and they headed back onto the tour bus after signing some things for fans.

**0000000000**

Once the glee boys were back on their bus, Neil headed to his bed and took a bottle of olive oil before standing it upright.

"Why do you have a bottle of olive oil with you?" Cory asked.

"It helps my singing voice. When the oil runs down my throat, it gives my voice a smooth texture." Neil replied and Cory just shrugged before heading into his bed for a nap. Neil then put it to the back of his bed and made sure the cap was screwed on tight before going to the front of the bus to get his iPod from the counter.

"Dude. We're getting Zach to do a takeout run. It's McDonalds this time. What do you want?" Kevin called out.

"Large 5 chicken select meal with fries and a coke. And give me a Wispa McFlurry too. I haven't eaten in 2 days." Neil replied and Kevin nodded in understanding before writing down Neil's order and everyone else's before giving it to Zach. Claire was doing a run for the girls and they said they'd be back in 30 minutes at the latest. Neil was now lying on the sofa when he saw Harry and Mark hover over him. Neil sighed and let out a laugh before speaking.

"Guys? Seriously, what's with the staring?" Neil asked.

"What's going on with you and Heather?" Harry answered with a question.

"Nothing. Now can you let me have a quick nap before Zach gets back? I need some rest after all that dancing I did in rehearsal." Neil said before turning on his side and sleeping.

He ended getting 37 minutes sleep exactly because someone had asked for Zach's autograph in the McDonalds queue but Darren woke him up and Neil finished his meal before going on to the McFlurry.

"So anyway what's going on with you and Heather?" Harry then asked and Neil looked to Harry.

"Are you naturally this determined?" Neil asked in a teasing tone and Harry laughed before nodding.

"But, yeah. Nothing. We're just friends." Neil said.

"I don't know. I mean, she looked like she wanted to just rip your clothes off during 'Toxic'." Chris said and Neil laughed.

"Come on, guys. That's called staying in character. She was the same for Amber in 'Sweet Transvestite'." Neil countered.

"Yeah, but I know Heather. And she wasn't just acting when dancing with you in 'Toxic'." Kevin said and Neil sighed.

"I'm not getting my hopes up, guys. She's probably still healing after Taylor. She really loved him." Neil then said and everyone backed off, Neil internally thanking for whatever made them stop talking. He sighed before standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Let my food go down." Neil said, grabbing a hooded jacket and sunglasses. He then grabbed his half eaten McFlurry and headed out of the tour bus before anyone could say anything.

**000000000**

He hated talking about Heather and Taylor together. He was a nice guy but Heather definitely deserved better than him. Neil was glad she saw that but it hurts him that she's taking so long to heal her heart. It hurt Neil that Heather was still so heartbroken after all this time. He knew that Heather was still in love with Taylor after he broke up with her and that probably hurt Neil the most.

Putting on his jacket and glasses, he began to walk out of the lot and towards Madison Square Park. He had been there when he was little and loved it and before he auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance, he would ride take the train and just have a walkabout whenever he needed some space. And it had something to do before he went to see Broadway shows.

He walked until he reached a bench on the grassy area and he looked up, the sun beginning to set. He just sat back and let the sun's rays hit him when he felt someone sit beside him. He looked and expected to see some random person sit beside him but he looked and saw Lea Michele sit next to him. She was donned in a cap and sunglasses but Neil recognised the Broadway star's bone structure and skin tone anywhere.

Neil just smiled before looking to the sun setting behind the trees.

"I used to come here whenever I wanted some time to myself." Lea said, watching the sun with Neil.

"Great minds, don't you think?" Neil then asked and he heard a little giggle escape Lea before they fell into companionable silence, watching the sun go down.

"She really does love you, you know?" Lea asked as the sun just hid fully behind the trees. Neil's head sharply turned to Lea who was looking up at Neil.

"I think with your recordings of 'Flying Without Wings', 'Bewitched', 'Feel' and 'Paranoid Android' being in her iPod top 5 songs, I think it's fair to say that she's madly in love with your voice which is a start. And whenever she's not on the bus, she looks at pictures of you and her on her phone." Lea said and Neil sighed.

"She misses you, you dumb blonde. You need to show her that you're never giving up on her and she will break out of her funk and go back to who truly loves her: you." Lea then said and Neil rolled his eyes.

"She still loves Taylor." He said.

"But she loves you more. You're just too focused on the tour to see anything." Lea said and it hit Neil. She was right. Everyone who hinted and told him was right. And he had never felt so stupid in his life. He slapped his forehead and began shaking it, feeling Lea gently place her hand on the cotemporary dancer's shoulder.

"I am so thick-headed." He said and Lea let out a little laugh.

"You're not. You're just blinded. We've all been there." Lea said and Neil smiled before resting his hand on top of Lea's which was still resting on his shoulder. Lea just smiled before standing up, Neil quickly following.

"Come on. Let's get back. We need some rest for tomorrow." The Broadway star said and Neil smiled.

"Thanks for what you said, Child Star." The blonde said.

"No problem, Twinkletoes." Lea answered and they both laughed before heading back to Madison Square Garden.

**0000000000**

It was 7:30pm when the two Glee stars got back, Neil with his still intact McFlurry and after he said goodnight to Lea he headed back into the bus, finished off his McFlurry before heading into his bunk bed to sleep. They were scheduled to go into a hotel but after many incidents with fans going into their hotel rooms, taking pictures and even stealing some belongings they decided to stay on the tour buses. But the hotel room thing really got out of hand. Some of Naya's underwear was even taken and _that _was just too far.

Before he decided to go to sleep, he checked his Blackberry for messages, finding out he had 3. He hadn't checked it since before they started rehearsal that morning.

One from his mom saying that she'll be in the audience. One from his twin brother Joel saying good luck and that he couldn't wait to see him. And the most recent one, from Lea sent about 5 minutes ago, saying not to forget to drink his olive oil to which Neil laughed at before replying to remind him again tomorrow. He put it in the netting pocket beside his bed and lay down, closing his eyes. He could feel himself drift off when he heard his phone vibrate. He groaned before retrieving it and looking at the screen. It was another text message…from Heather. Neil immediately opened it.

_**U wer amazin in FWW**_

Neil couldn't help but goofily grin and replied.

_**Thnks, HeMo. U wer awesome in Toxic n MATM. Tell Naya I sed tht too.**_

He sent it and waited about a minute before getting a reply.

_**She says thanks twinkletoes :) And so do I. Gotta get some rest. Nite**_

Neil smiled before punching in his last text of the night.

_**Nitey nite**_

He then switched his phone off and put it back in the mesh pocket before getting some sleep.

**0000000000**

"Neil. Come on. Today's the day." Jonathan said and Neil turned over, his bright blue eyes fluttering open to see the blonde (dyed brunette for the show) boy's head peeking through the small blue curtains that separated the beds from the bus.

"Too tired." Neil wearily replied.

"Okay. I'll just tell Heather you'll go out with her another night." Jonathan said before turning away and was about to take a step forward when he heard a loud bang. He turned on his heel and looked back into Neil's bed to see Neil clutching his forehead. The face of Mitchell Mason couldn't help but snigger at his friend's enthusiasm for Heather resulting in probably a bump on his forehead.

"I hate you." Neil groaned and Jonathan laughed before patting Neil's shoulder.

"Come on lover boy. We got one last quick briefing at 3pm and then we're in hair and make up." Jonathan then said.

"What time is it now?" Neil asked.

"1:30pm." Jonathan then asked and Neil slowly sat up.

"Alright. Let me get up." Neil said and Jonathan nodded before joining Darren and Chris on the sofa near the front of the bus. Neil got out of bed, wearing his grey sweatpants he normally wears. He then saw his white vest at the end of his bed and grabbed that, sliding that over his head before heading to the fridge. He got out a bottle of Gatorade and took a drink.

"Is that healthy?" Chris asked.

"It gets me energized in the morning so I'm not going to complain." Neil replied and Chris nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he then asked just as Neil sat down beside him.

"Nervous." Neil admitted and Chris put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're going to be great." Chris said.

"Yeah. I mean you're one of the best singers in the cast. You've got no reason to be worried." Darren added on and Neil smiled.

"Thanks guys." The blonde said before taking another swig of his Gatorade before realising he didn't have his phone. He stood up and went back to see he had another text from lea.

_**Oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil oil…OIL ;)**_

Neil let out a laugh before putting it in his pocket.

"Lea." Neil then said as he headed back and they nodded in understanding. He then punched in a reply.

_**LMAO. Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay…OKAY :P**_

He was about to put it back in his pocket when he got another text. '_Damn. She's fast._' Neil thought before reading it.

_**I put more oil on so I win XP**_

Neil's eyes glinted mischievously.

_**Oh Lea wat is it wit u putting oil on?**_

Neil didn't have to wait long before he got a reply.

_**Only for u bbz ;)**_

Neil laughed before putting his phone in his pocket and relaxing before the briefing.

Lea and Neil were very close. They didn't really talk much, apart from being polite, until Lea and Theo broke up after Lea found out that Theo was cheating on her. Lea rang Neil in search of comfort and got it. After filming Nationals of Season 2, they actually went out for a few months before they decided to remain friends and nothing more. They have the odd humorous, jokey flirt here and there but they are close and there have been rumours where they got back together, to which they both immediately dismiss. They're just great friends and they always will be.

**0000000000**

After the briefing, everyone went into hair and make-up and Neil, donned in a grey t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants, just had his done when he heard a voice beside him.

"Yo, Haskell." It called out and Neil looked to his right to see a Blackberry pointed at him. A click was heard and the phone lowered to see Dianna stood there, grinning.

"That's going on Twitter." Dianna said before looking to her screen.

"Aww, you look so cute." She said before showing Neil the photo. He looked so serious but he had puppy dog eyes at the same time. Dianna had said that his puppy dog eyes are a weakness before so he couldn't help but smile at the picture.

"You melting under the eyes, Agron?" Neil teased, getting a laugh and a slap on the shoulder from Dianna before she uploaded it on to twitter. Neil decided to check what she put as the caption so he looked and smiled at it.

_**alittlelamb **__Madison Square Garden. Get ready for NeilHaskell and his puppy dog eyes :)_

_plixi .com/p/87622205_

Neil looked to Dianna and smiled before Dianna was called to hair and make-up and Neil was called for his microphone fitting. They both looked to each other.

"Good luck out there, Lamb." Neil said and Dianna smiled back before tightly embracing the blonde dancer.

"You too, Puppy Dog." Dianna replied before breaking the embrace as Neil stood up and headed towards the door, looking back to share a smile with Dianna before leaving and heading down to the room where the microphones were being fitted.

**0000000000**

He headed in and saw Heather being fitted with her microphone. The second they locked eyes, the air immediately grew tense. The text conversation they had last night didn't ease the strain between the two and Henry, the technical guy, immediately felt it with the two blondes.

Neil then just looked down whilst Heather watched on, Henry trying desperately to cut the tension by asking if the earpiece was too small or if the pack was too heavy. When Heather's pack was adjusted, the blonde girl nodded to Henry before walking up to Neil.

"Good luck." Heather just said and Neil looked straight into Heather's sorrowful blue gaze.

"You too." He whispered and Neil could swear there were tears rising in Heather's eyes but he couldn't see because his eyes were shut and all could he feel was Heather's lips crashing against his and her hands roaming over his t-shirt covered back. Neil returned the kiss almost immediately before breaking it, their foreheads resting against each others as they breathe deeply, trying to take in what just happened. Heather just painstakingly slowly untangled herself from Neil, gave her microphone pack back to Henry and left without saying another word. Neil just took short breaths before turning to Henry, who was staring at Neil. The blonde just sighed.

"Don't say anything Henry." Neil said and Henry frantically nodded before fitted Neil's pack with the odd question and when it was finished, Neil left his mind still firmly planted on the kiss between him and Heather.

**0000000000**

He went to his dressing room shared with Lea and Dianna and he closed the door, his heart racing disjointedly. He had his head down but it quickly rose at the sound of a voice.

"Are you okay?" it asked and Neil's head shot up to see Lea stood there, getting changed into their costume for 'Empire State Of Mind'.

"Yeah. I just…need to get ready." He said, rushing to his costume rack and getting his costume out for the first number of the concert.

"Neil…what's wrong?" Lea asked.

"I kissed Heather! Or…she kissed me. But I still kissed her back and now I can't get it out of my head and I'm freaking out." Neil said and Lea's eyes widened.

"You and Heather kissed? Well what did she say afterwards?" Lea asked.

"Nothing." Neil replied and Lea sighed.

"You'll be fine, Hasky." Lea said, winking making Neil smile at the fellow New Yorker.

"_Could the cast please report to their starting wing for the opening number in 15 minutes? The show is about to begin." _A voiceover called out and Neil looked to the speaker in the dressing room. Neil then looked to a desk sat in front of a mirror and saw a bottle of olive oil on the end of the desk. He took the bottle, undid the cap and took a big swig of the condiment and swallowing it, feeling the thick liquid run down his throat. His eyes scrunched shut at the taste and he shook his head a little before looking back to Lea.

"Alright, Michelin. Let's do this." Neil said before changing into his costume before taking a bottle of water out of his rucksack and leaving the dressing room with Lea. The guys all had to be on one wing and the girls had to be on the other so Neil didn't have to face Heather yet. He couldn't. If they were close together, he'd probably just grab her and kiss her onstage. And they were dancing together for practically every number…this was going to get interesting.

**0000000000**

The concert was going great and the crowd were amazing. Every time Neil stepped onstage to do the next number, he felt this huge rush come over him from the crowd. They were electrifying. Although he could feel the tension between him and Heather like it was demon tree roots growing around his body, constricting him and taking his ability to breathe away.

As Darren and Lea were performing 'Don't You Want Me', Neil was changing into his tuxedo for 'Flying Without Wings' and when he straightened out his white bow tie, he took a deep breath before leaving and heading to the back half of the stage, concealed by a curtain while Darren and Lea were using the front half. When they went offstage, the curtains pulled away to reveal Neil stood at centre stage in a white tuxedo. The audience were silent but as Neil began to sing and a single spotlight began to shine on him, the spectators screamed.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing?_

_You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

As Neil sang the next verse, everyone else started to appear and slowly walk to the front of the stage where Neil was, giving the song all he had.

_So impossible as it may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_'Cause who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

_Well, for me, it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say, "I love you"_

_In any given time or place_

_Gives me the wings that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_'Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

When the high note came up, Neil looked to his right but noticed that Cory was next to him. Cory just looked to him apologetically before stepping back to see that Heather had moved back to her original position. Neil then took 3 giants steps to his right and was right at Heather's side. As he reached the line with the note, he took Heather's hand with his right hand and gently guided Heather's face to make her eyes lock onto Neil's with his left hand. And as soon as they locked eyes, Neil belted out the note with all that he had. He heard the audience scream but he wasn't really bothered about that, he was too busy trying to make sure he didn't melt under Heather's gaze as he finished the song.

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

When the song finished, Neil took a deep breath and proudly proclaimed his thoughts to the world through his microphone: "I love you, Heather Morris" to the screaming of everyone in the arena, spectators and cast members included. Neil then watched as Heather's eyes fill up with tears and her whisper her reply: "I love you too."

Neil grinned sheepishly at this response before gently taking Heather's face into both hands and pulling it to his own, lips meeting as a firework factory explodes in both the participant's heads. They broke it before tightly embracing just as the lights went down. They held it for what felt like a long while before being pulled away by Aaron and Naya. There was only one thing on Neil's mind from then on: his undying love for Heather Morris.

**0000000000**

_We are the champions_

Everyone stopped and looked to each other, grinning before looking back to the screaming crowds and opening their harmonious jaws again.

_Of the world_

They continued the notes as they watched the crowd applause and with every second they held the note, the cheers rose in volume. They carried on the note for as long as possible before stopping and interlocking each other's hands, Neil's with Heather's and Dianna's before they walked to the front of the stage and bowed as one. They bowed twice more before heading offstage, waving to the crowds as they went.

**0000000000**

As soon as they got off the stage, they all applauded and hugged each other in congratulations for nailing the most amazing gig of their lives. Neil hugged everyone while receiving congratulations from everyone until he reached Heather where he received a soul scorching kiss which he quickly returned. The tonsil tennis match went on for a few seconds before Heather put her lips to Neil's ear.

"Your dressing room or mine?" she whispered huskily. Neil just smirked before grabbing the blonde woman's hand and pulling her along long and winding corridors until they reached Neil's dressing room.

**0000000000**

Neil opened the door and shut it just before Heather pulled their bodies as close as physically possible, reconnecting their lips as if they were each other's oxygen. In fact they were so into each other they didn't even hear someone clear their throat behind them. They did hear it the second time however and Neil turned to see Dianna Agron with an amused grin on her face.

"What's up, Happily Married?" Dianna asked. Neil wasn't even facing Heather and he could feel her blushing. The dancer then buried her face into the crook of Neil's neck. The contemporary dancer could feel her temperature rising and Neil was sure that was of embarrassment.

"Seriously, Dianna?" Neil asked and Dianna's smile grew wicked.

"What? I can't help just conveniently being in the same with you and Heather trying to get your freak on." Dianna said through her almost lecherous grin. Neil rolled his eyes before guiding Heather over to his desk where he took a bottle of water next to his bottle of olive oil and put it to Heather's head in attempt to cool her down.

"Who would've thought Dianna Agron could be the worst cockblocker ever." Neil whispered in Heather's ear and the blonde giggled. Dianna scowled and opened her mouth when the door slammed open again.

The 3 blondes watched as 2 people crashed through the door. It was definitely a man and a woman. The man had short brown hair and the girl had long black hair. And they were currently too involved in a make out session to notice the others in the room. Neil then smirked before turning to Dianna.

"Hey, Dianna." He called out which promptly ceased the couple that very recently barged in.

"Did we look like that when we made out?" Neil asked and Dianna nodded.

"Pretty much." The ballerina replied. Neil just smirked before turning to the other couple who were glaring at Neil.

"Seriously, Lea? Why couldn't you have used Aaron's dressing room?" Heather then asked.

"Because Aaron knew Jonathan and Naya would be in there so we went to my dressing room." Lea replied.

"_Our _dressing room." Neil corrected.

"Seriously, how many cast romances? Jon and Naya, Neil and Heather, you and Aaron." Dianna asked and they all shrugged.

"I just know you're going to have to put up with Aaron and Heather barging in quite a lot during the tour." Neil said, making Dianna smile.

"Okay, just as long as you can cope with Mark barging in here a lot too." Dianna said and everyone could only laugh.

**0000000000**

Kissing Heather goodnight, Neil jogged onto the tour bus to receive applause from the rest of the guys on there. Neil could only laugh and brush it off before heading to bed. He decided to check his messages before going to sleep. He had received 6 messages. One was from his mom, one from his dad and one from Joel saying that they loved the show and good luck for the rest of it. One was from Dianna saying how she wasn't a cockblocker. One was from Lea with the whole oil thing again. One was from Chris saying not to screw Heather when he was within 25 feet. And the last one had to be the best of them Heather.

_**Miss u alredy :) Luv u xxx**_

Neil beamed before typing a reply.

_**Miss u 2 :) Paris should be fun :P Luv u and goodnite xxx**_

He then switched off his phone and settled in for some sleep while the bus moved towards the tour's next stop.

Touring the world? Singing in front of thousands of people practically every night? Getting to say "I love you" to the most beautiful girl in the world?

Neil Haskell could definitely get used to this.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Flying Without Wings' by Westlife.**

**My first (published) one-shot! And my first story where one instalment is over 5,000 words!**

**So…what did you think? I had an idea for a Glee World Tour and my brain went wild so I just went with it and it ended up being a Neil/Heather fic. Am I the only one that thinks they'd be a cute couple?**

**And the plixi link in Dianna's "tweet" is real and it is a picture of Neil. I just saw the picture and I was like 'I have to use it!'. Just remove the spaces in the link.**

**I am currently writing another one shot and it is an Ellen interview with Neil which is shaping out to be quite good. And of course I am working on He's Alive :)**

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
